Sonic: Super Sonic Legends
by DragonSoul Prod
Summary: Eggman has failed so many times against Sonic, but when his future self hatches a plan to become the victor, the two scientists team up. However, Sonic and Shadow also join forces to stop Eggman from completing his creation and recreating Eggmanland.
1. Eggman's New Plot

**Sonic: Super Sonic **_**Legends**_

_**A/N: Before you read the story, know this. I do not know much about the Sonic universe so there may be some plotholes. Tell me if you see a plothole so I can correct it, but there may not be one. Hope you enjoy the story, read and review!**_

**Ch. 1: Eggman's New **_**Plot**_

_**Sonic and Tails, the world's greatest duo roam around the world, looking for strong opponents and new challenges. Having defeated Dr. Eggman, who countless times has tried to destroy the universe, Sonic and Tails continue down the path of freedom and life, unaware of a new plot created by a new enemy.**_

"Why do my projects always fail? Surely, I must have one more scheme I can attempt!" Dr. Eggman screamed.

_"You fool! Is it not obvious?" _

"Huh, who are you?" Eggman asked.

_"Hmph. I am you, twenty years from the future!"_

"Impossible! How did you come to the past?" Eggman asked again.

_"I am not in the past, I am just communicating with you from the future!"_

Future Dr. Eggman is shown speaking through a small portal device.

_"The device I speak from is a portal to your timeline I created, but it is currently too small for any person to actually go through!"_

"If so, then what is your purpose for talking to me now?" Eggman questioned.

_"The reason is because of Sonic The Hedgehog. He's gone too far this time! In the future, Sonic is recognized as a hero and he's become so strong and has gained so many friends that he is always able to beat me to everything! He has completely ruined me! First, he destroyed Ultimate-10X, a creation I was hoping would distract Sonic and his friends and give me time to recreate Eggmanland. However, Sonic gathered the seven chaos emeralds and defeated me! Then, G.U.N had me put in jail, and it was there that I realized me mistake: I forgot to use the seven chaos emeralds to control Ultimate-10X! If I had used all seven, my creation would have life and could of easily helped me realize my goal! So while in jail, I used all kinds of tools to create a lazer that would help me escape it! Once I accomplished this, I fled to a secret base, and immediately decided to contact you so you would be able to correct my mistake!"_

"So you want me to collect all seven chaos emeralds to use on Ultimate-10X?" Eggman asked.

_"That's exactly what I want you do! If it is completed, then Ultimate-10X will definitely have a chance at besting Sonic!"_

"Hmph, sounds challenging, but I'll complete Ultimate-10X if it means my dreams will be realized!" Eggman shouted.

_"Perfect, you'll be able to contact me using a small bug I'll send to your timeline! Turn it on using the red button, and we can communicate!"_

Suddenly, a small machine bug is sent into the tiny portal and into the current timeline.

"Alright! If I'm lucky, I may even be able to use Master Emerald to strengthen Ultimate!" Eggman shouted.

Both Eggman and Future Eggman laughed menacingly at the thought of one day destroying Sonic and making the ultimate utopia return, _Eggmanland. Rouge is shown, in a vent in Eggman's base, listening on the conversation._

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Knuckles felt something in his heart, as if something terrible was going to happen.

"Why do I feel like something bad's about to happen?" Knuckles asked.

Master Emerald, which was near Knuckles, shined brightly, beautiful as ever.

"Oh yeah! Baby, speed it up, Tails!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic was referring to a machine that let him train his speed in all kinds of areas, created by Tails.

"Okay, Sonic. But don't overdo it!" Tails warned him.

Tails sped the machine up, and Sonic ran faster than ever, but the speed was too much for him to handle and he put the device to the max! Sonic flew out of the machine and crashed into the celling. Tails sighed, and turned off the device.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, you'll have to wait until I fix the device back up!" Tails yelled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Sonic said, smiling.

A blast comes hurling into Sonic and Tails' hangout, and an enormous hole forms on the wall. Shadow is seen, directing his hand at the wall with Rouge at the back of him.

"What's the big idea?" Tails asked.

"Hmph." Shadow said.

"Hey, guys! How's it goin?" Rouge greeted.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow and Rouge! Haven't seen you guys in a while!" Sonic cried.

"Yeah, what brings you here all of a sudden?" Tails asked.

"Eggman's at it again." Shadow said.

"Eggman? What's he doing now?" Sonic asked.

"He's contacted his future self and they're planning to recreate Eggmanland." Shadow said.

"Eggmanland? I had some problems there! But what's the point of recreating it if we can stop him again?" Sonic asked.

"That's just it! He's going to use a new robot of his called Ultimate to stop you, Sonic." Rouge stated.

"Of course! If we're distracted trying to stop Ultimate, he'll have a lot more time to recreate Eggmanland, and maybe even make if worse!" Tails yelled.

"And with two Eggmans, their IQ goes up to 600, so this is going to be a problem." Shadow replied.

"Well, if it's a challenge he wants, then it's a challenge he gets! Let's go show that Eggman who's boss!" Sonic shouted.

"Hmph, you're right. It would be best to strike when Eggman hasn't completed Ultimate." Shadow responded.

"Then, let's go! Everyone ready?" Sonic asked.

"Well, no. I have to create new tools if I'm going to be ready for this." Tails said.

"Hmph, and G.U.N will have to prepare a new battleship for this." Shadow said.

"Oh, I guess you're right! Well, let's get everything ready first!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't think you'll leave me out of this, Sonic!"

Amy and Cream appeared, coming through the hole Shadow created.

"Aw man, not you guys! You're just going to get in the way!" Sonic yelled.

"Hmph." Shadow said.

"Aw, let em come! The more we have, the more chance we have of beating Eggman! You guys are forgetting that Eggman still has all kinds of robots ready for an attack so we'll need Amy for this!" Rouge yelled.

"Fine, whatever." Sonic and Shadow muttered, falling to the ground.

So, Tails prepared his devices while Sonic raced around the world, having an enjoyable time running in the wind. Shadow and Rouge watched G.U.N soldiers prepare a new airship for the gang, as Amy watched in the background.

Meanwhile, Sonic had entered a town called StarAngle and walked among it. The place was deserted, and many of its people looked out the window to see Sonic. A boy also peeked from his window and saw him, only to be pulled by his mother.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Sonic asked.

The village chief ran out of his house and spoke to Sonic.

"What brings someone like you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just preparing myself for an attack I'm going to make on someone!" Sonic yelled.

"An attack? You must be an enemy!" the villager yelled.

Suddenly, the villager struck Sonic using a spear, but Sonic easily grabbed it. Everyone in their houses were shocked, and so was the village chief.

"Ugh! But how?" the village chief asked.

"Heh heh heh. Too slow, dude." Sonic said.

"How dare you!" the village chief cried.

Suddenly, more people came out of their houses and started attacking Sonic, aiding the chief, who trembled at Sonic. Sonic, however, managed to dodge all of their attacks and send them flying with his super speed. The villagers gave up and bowed to Sonic, who smiled at the sight of it.

"Hmph, who are you anyway, kid?" the chief asked.

"I'll explain, just sit tight and listen!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic explained his situation, and his _attack_ on Eggman, which set him straight with the villagers.

"Eggman? Chaos emeralds? Ultimate? This is some weird stuff." a villager said.

"Well, ya trust me now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, we all do. Just let us explain our situation. First of all, my name is Yaru, and I lead StarAngle. StarAngle has been constantly attacked, however, by the one known as Fang The Sniper." the man said.

"Hey, I faced that guy back in Central City once. So he's back for more, eh? Okay, I'll help you guys defeat him!" Sonic yelled.

"Thank you, blue hedgehog." Yaru said.

So, everybody waited for Fang to arrive again, as he said he would arrive at noon to get his food and supplies from the villagers, or simply take them away. Fang also promised to kill if he didn't get what he asked for. Suddenly, Fang entered the village, surprised to see Sonic standing before him.

"Sonic? It's you again? Just leave me alone!" Fang yelled.

"Not unless you promise to let these people be." Sonic said.

"No way! I won't, life's to good now and I won't let ya ruin it, so get lost!" Fang shouted, shooting bullets at Sonic.

Sonic easily raced through all of them, and grabbed Fang's gun, breaking it. Fang looked shocked, and backed away.

"So, still not going to reason?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, Fang remembered about his Marvelous Queen bike, and quickly ran to get it at the village gate. Sonic stood, clueless of why Fang was running away. He soon spotted Fang riding his Marvelous Queen bike towards him, and ran away from it, tearing the village apart. Fang shot countless bullets at Sonic from his Marvelous Queen and even managed to drop bombs on Sonic. Sonic jumped and tried to dodge them, but realized dodging them may cause them to hurt the people in StarAngle so he continued to take them head-on.

"Ha, all you can do is run! My Marvelous Queen is quite too much for you, blue hedgehog! I'm about to blow you to pieces, Sonic!" Fang shouted.

"Not really!" Sonic cried.

Sonic leaped into the air and went onto Fang's bike, hitting the controls.

"Cool bike!" Sonic shouted.

"You idiot, you're messing it up!" Fang cried.

The Marvelous Queen suddenly exploded, with Fang coming out of a parachute and landing somewhere in the village away from Sonic. Sonic landed, and walked towards a happy village. Yaru walked up, and thanked the blue hero for saving them from Fang.

"Thank you, blue hedgehog. We are now in your debt." Yaru stated.

"Aw, it was nothin! Just a little SuperSonicAction for ya! Heh!" Sonic cried.

As Sonic and the villagers laughed, Fang tried to escape from the scene, only to see an angry Sonic in front of him.

"Sonic, please don't hurt me! I just wanted food, man! Just let me live!" Fang pleaded.

"Give these people back their food and we have a deal." Sonic said.

"Sure!" Fang yelled.

Soon, Fang provided everyone with the food he stole, but tried to walk away with some, only to have Sonic tell him to return it back to the people.

"Thank you, Sonic. We will never forget you!" Yaru and his villagers promised.

After, Sonic and Fang stood outside the village.

"So, Sonic. Can I leave now?" Fang asked.

"Hmmm. Yep, you can, loser!" Sonic shouted.

Suddenly, Sonic kicked Fang away from him to a place unknown.

"That takes care of that!" Sonic chanted.

Some merchants appeared, looking enraged at Sonic.

"So you're the one Yaru was saying ruined our shops, you blue menace!" a merchant yelled.

"No, Yaru wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Fang!" Sonic shouted.

"Get him!" the merchants cried.

So, everyone gathered at G.U.N headquarters, but Sonic was the only one not to arrive.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but he needs to hurry. We need to get at Eggman before he completes Ultimate." Shadow said.

HEY, GUYS!

Sonic runned, trying to escape from a huge crowd of people.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Hurry up, and start the jets!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow and Tails started the jets, and flew into the air.

"We have him now!" a merchant cried.

"NO YA DON'T!" Sonic told them.

Sonic jumped high within the air and burst into the G.U.N jet, joining his comrades.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"Just had a match with an old pal, I guess." Sonic said.

"Well, we should be arriving to Eggman's shortly." Shadow stated.

"Okay, well let's go crack an egg!" Sonic cried.


	2. The Search For Ultimate

**Sonic - Super Sonic Legends**_**!**_

**Episode 02. The Search For Ultimate**

Sonic and the gang were flying through the air, attracting some attention from the locals below.

"Hey, that's a G.U.N ship, mother." a kid below stated.

"Don't worry about it, son. Everything will be alright." the mother said.

"What do you think's going on if G.U.N is getting involved?" someone asked.

"Those monsters are probably using that Sonic look-alike to destroy the world!" someone else yelled.

Meanwhile, in the G.U.N ship -

"Wow, looks like you get some attention, Shadow." Sonic stated.

"Ignore them, they're just here to hate. Let's continue our mission, hedgehog." Shadow said.

"Whatever." Sonic said.

"Guys, we're nearing Eggman's base." Rouge said.

"Land the ship. We can't let Eggman see us coming so he could get Ultimate to attack us." Shadow said.

So, Rouge landed the ship and everyone gathered to make a plan.

"Okay, everyone. Eggman has no clue we're here so let's get to his base, but we must retain our stealth or else we're all done for." Shadow said.

"Alright!" everyone cried.

"Rouge, Tails, and Amy. You'll search for Eggman and keep him busy while we find Ultimate, okay?" Shadow ordered.

"Got it!" Amy, Rouge, and Tails cried.

"Wait, why are they going to fight Eggman? Shouldn't we?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph, no. If they went to find Ultimate, and we Eggman, Eggman could activate Ultimate from a distance and kill the three. However, if we go, there's a better chance we can hold ourselves off against him. Rouge must of forgot to tell you this, but it takes seven chaos emeralds for Ultimate to be finished. Currently, none have been collected by Eggman, that's why we're attacking right away." Shadow said.

"Whoa, you think fast. Well, let's go in." Sonic said.

Everyone followed Rouge to Eggman's secret base, and soon prepared to separate.

"Hmph, let's go, Sonic." Shadow quietly said.

"Sure, Shadow. Hey, Tails?" Sonic said.

"Yes?" Tails asked.

"Take care of Amy and Rouge for me, okay! I have faith in you, friend." Sonic said as he shook hands with Tails.

"I'll die if I have to to keep these guys safe, and that's a promise!" Tails replied.

"Rouge, don't let me down." Shadow said.

"Have I ever?" Rouge asked.

Shadow turned away while Amy ran to Sonic and hugged him.

"Sonic, be careful, okay!" Amy shouted.

"Whatever, just get off me!" Sonic yelled.

So everyone separated and went to their own destinations, Shadow and Sonic to Ultimate, and the others to Eggman. Soon, Shadow and Sonic were far within the base, and Rose and the others near Eggman. Soon, Amy and the others found a room and entered it.

"Hey, guys! This is Eggman's secret room! It just has to be!" Amy yelled.

"Hmmm... Don't be too sure, Rose. Look around." Rouge said.

"She's right, Eggman's not here!" Tails yelled.

_"THAT'S RIGHT, LITTLE ONES! BUT I AM!" _

Future Eggman is shown in a flying television with a remote in his hand, which traps Rouge and Tails inside.

"TAILS! ROUGE!" Amy yelled.

_"Hmm, I guess I didn't trap you, Amy. Oh well, I'll have to kill you, okay!"_

"I don't care if you're from the future or the past! Your creations are still the same, lame and stupid! Now, let my friends go!"' Amy yelled.

"Can't do, Amy. You see, it is my and my past self's goal to get rid of all of you so our plan can develop! Once I'm finished with this, I'll be expecting something from my old self." Future Eggman stated.

"What are you working on?" Amy asked.

_"Oh, I'm not that stupid anymore! You think I'm just going to tell you, then you'll be able to stop me if you escape! Now, robots attack!"_

Using an old remote from the past, Future Eggman activates robots from the past and they attack Amy. Amy is unable to block the attacks, and her Piko Piko Hammer falls to the ground. She tries to run to her hammer, but a robot hand grabs her neck and starts choking it.

"AMY!" Rouge yelled.

_"HAHAHA! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME, I'LL REACH MY GOALS AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"_

"Gah... S-Sonic..." Amy muttered.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow walked into another room. They looked around, but couldn't find anything so Shadow prepared to leave.

"Sonic, let's go. Nothing's here for us." Shadow said.

"Wait, what's that?" Sonic asked.

Sonic pointed to a wall, causing Shadow to look puzzled.

"Just what it is, a wall." Shadow stated.

"No, but look at it, doesn't it look strange? First of all, you can notice it buzzes at the center every few seconds." Sonic replied.

Sonic and Shadow looked as the wall buzzed near the center after three whole seconds.

"Oh, you're right!" Shadow shouted.

"And secondly, look at it, a light is shining at it from above, but every time it buzzes, the light kind of fades a bit, so..." Sonic said.

"So, that wall is a hologram!" Shadow yelled.

"Yep! Let's go through it!" Sonic cried.

"Hmph, not just yet." Shadow said.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

Shadow leaped into the air and destroyed the projector that made the hologram, and landed on his feet.

"If I hadn't destroyed that thing, we couldn't been trapped." Shadow said.

"Hmph, you're smart, Shadow! But you know more about Eggman than I do anyway!" Sonic yelled.

"I suppose." Shadow said.

The two started laughing at this, and soon headed to the secret room.

"Hey, there's Ultimate!" Sonic yelled.

"Hmph, I guess Eggman's not he..." Shadow muttered.

Suddenly, Sonic and Shadow were blasted by a ray that trapped them inside of a force field.

Sonic eventually woke up, still trapped in the force field, spotting Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow! How's it goin?" Sonic asked.

Shadow stood, full of rage, as he looked outside of the force field. Sonic looked in front of him, and spotted the Future Eggman.

"Huh? Future Eggman, it's really you?" Sonic asked.

"Correct, Sonic. But feel free to call me Dr. Eggman again now that you are in my time." Future Eggman said.

"How'd you get to the past, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"You're wrong, Sonic. As hard as it is to believe, we're in the future." Shadow said.

"What? But that can't be! All I remember is finding Eggman's secret room and then." Sonic replied.

"And then Present Eggman trapped us within a ray that teleported us to the future." Shadow stated.

"WHAT?" Sonic asked.

"That's right, I warned Eggman of your coming and now my plan is realized! Eggmanland is BORN! And more than that, Ultimate is finally finished! Now, I can rule over this world!" Future Eggman cried.

"No!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic tried to use his sonic speed to escape the force field, but was electricuted with every try. Shadow finally put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, signaling him to give up.

"It's no use. We can't do anything now, we just have to rely on Amy." Shadow said.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

Sonic looked at a television screen that showed the present Amy gettting choked by one of Eggman's robots.

"AMY!" Sonic cried.

"Gah... S-Sonic..." Amy muttered.

"Rrrrgh!" Sonic yelled.

"What can you do now, Sonic? Your little girlfriend is history now!" Future Eggman gloated.

"I CAN'T GIVE UP, I HAVE TO WIN FOR SONIC AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Amy screamed.

Amy broke free of the robots and destroyed half of the robots. She ran to her Piko Piko Hammer and started to break Rouge and Tails free of their force fields.

"Thanks, Amy. I owe you one." Rouge said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Tails yelled.

"Ah, it was nothing!" Amy shouted.

"WAY TO GO, AMY!" Sonic yelled, from the future.

"WATCH OUT!" Shadow warned.

Suddenly, Amy and the others were struck by robots and knocked onto the ground. Suddenly, the past Eggman walked from the shadows and grinned.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled.

"Hmmm... These annoyances are finally dealt with, our plan is realized! Good luck, me!" Eggman chanted.

"You too, me!" Future Eggman yelled.

"Rrrrgh, we're done for! I'm supposed to be a G.U.N agent and this is what I amount to?" Shadow asked himself.

"Shadow..." Sonic said.

"Hmph, I might as well destroy you two, I have no use for yo..." Future Eggman stopped, interrupted.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

Future Eggman was knocked to the wall, and when he regained balance, he looked upon his new foe.

"What, you again?" Eggman asked.

A gray hedgehog was shown in front of the party, and it was obvious who it was.

"Long time no see, Sonic, Shadow."

"SILVER!" Sonic chanted.

"Hmph, Silver?" Eggman asked.

"It's time I show you not to mess with the future!" Silver shouted.


	3. The Story of Silver's Return

**Sonic: Super Sonic **_**Legends**_

_**A/N: Due to Sonic 2006's ending, which ignores everything that previously occured in the game, the origins of Silver's time travel experiences have been changed to fit the aftermath of what had happened. Silver's personality has even been changed from his 2006 version to a more cocky one, like in the Sonic Rival games(I never played them). Hope you enjoy this chapter, as it has been a long time since it's been updated. Oh yeah, and I apologize if it seems a bit rushed, but I haven't updated in awhile so I felt as if I should finish this so it can be put up in the same week as Sakura's Lost Memory and Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy!**_

**EP. 3: The Story of Silver's Return!**

Sonic and Shadow watch as Silver stands before Future Eggman.

"Silver?" Shadow asked.

"Yep!" Silver shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the G.U.N Future Department in your time?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I thought you'd be back in your timeline after all!" F. Eggman cried.

"Well, I was traveling there after helping you guys last time, but when I arrived in the future, it was ruined!" Silver yelled.

"What do you mean by ruined?" Sonic asked.

"The future was literally an eternal apocalypse." Silver said.

"What made it that way?" Shadow asked.

"I'll explain." Silver said.

"I don't have time for this! I must continue on with my rule of this world, of Eggmanland!" F. Eggman yelled.

"Ah, put a sock in it, Eggy! This involves you as well." Silver revealed.

"Fine, explain, but you only have five minutes." F. Eggman ordered.

"Whatever." Silver said.

_I had just said goodbye to you, Sonic and then went off to my own world to be with my friends and family when... I realized my future was devastated. The world was covered with a mechanical dome, and the sky was not seen. Everything had Eggman's ugly face on it, and it seemed everything was made into a robot. I quickly had an encounter with some of Eggman's new robots, androids to be exact! These beings were known as Eggman's roboticized creatures! They had lost their emotion and their minds had been turned to follow a path of hate and destruction!_

_"Hey, guys. I don't want to fight, so just go away." Silver pleaded._

_The two robots attack without warning, and Silver uses his psychoknesis to stop them from completing their attack. He crushes them, and right as he does, a young hedgehog who is orange walks up, it appears to be a girl. Silver looks at the hedgehog, and smiles, due to it being a regular hedgehog rather than one of Eggman's bots._

_"Who are you?" Silver asked._

_The hedgehog did not answer._

_"Ah, come on. Don't be shy, I'm cool." Silver said._

_"You're Silver, the time-traveler, right?" _

_"Oh, yeah. Well, how did you know that?" Silver asked._

_The orange hedgehog takes off a cloak covering her face._

_"Huh? You look a lot like..." Silver mutters._

_"Sonic, right? Well, I'm his descendant." the hedgehog said._

_"Hey, how can I be so sure? I'm going to have to see if you have Sonic's super speed, right?" Silver asked._

_"Yeah, so what!" _

_"I'm saying we're going to have to race, huh?" Silver cried._

_"Well..."_

_"Scared?" Silver asked._

_"Of course not! It's just...NEVER MIND! OKAY, LET'S GO! But I see no point in this, I have explaining to do." _

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just need to make sure you aren't an android, or something that's related to what's going on around here." Silver said._

_"Okay, fine."_

_ON YOUR MARKS GET SET, GO!_

_Silver runs across to a forest, while the orange hedgehog is in hot pursuit._

_"What's the matter, girl? Aren't you Sonic's descendant?" Silver asked._

_"Rrrrgh! SHUT UP, I'll win, I PROMIIIIIISE!" _

_Suddenly, the hedgehog speeds past a shocked Silver, only to run off a cliff._

_"Oh, no!" Silver cried._

_Silver quickly uses his telekenisis powers to levitate the hedgehog back to safety. As she catches her breathe, she glares angrily at Silver._

_"Uhhhh..." Silver mutters._

_"Ya happy now? Is that enough for you? Did I have to die to prove that to you?" _

_"No, actually. Calm down." Silver replied._

_"Hmph, you fool. You knew all-along that I was Sonic's descendant, huh?" _

_"Yep! I was just interested in seeing your speed in action, alright!" Silver revealed._

_"Now, to explain to you."_

_"Wait, first of all who are you and how did you know I was going to be in this spot?" Silver asked._

_"My name is Glory, Glory The Hedgehog!" she revealed._

_"Okay." Silver replied._

_"As for my knowledge of your arrival back to the future, well, I'll explain, I was..."_

HOLD IT!

"Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Are we really about to have another flashback in a flashback? And plus, I didn't know I had a descendant who has speed faster than mine, you just don't know how annoying that is!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up, you idiot! Just listen to his story!" Shadow shouted.

"What'd you call me? Why I-!" Sonic cried.

"You idiot(Shadow) - Get off of me!(Sonic) - Of all people to be trapped with, why is it you?(Shadow) - Shut up!(Sonic)"

ENOUGH!

"Continue, Silver." F. Eggman announces.

"Thanks, for once you're being generous." Silver replies.

"Well, I'm just giving you your full five minutes, of course. Besides, after this, I'll have the pleasure of killing you and continuing my rule of my empire!" Eggman yelled.

_So, Glory had eventually explained everything, including the fact that she used knowledge from her guardian, Tekos The Echidna that a hero named Silver once traveled back in time to aid Sonic and friends in an epic battle. Glory also mentioned a new Eggman, or the same one, made to survive as an android machine. So, Glory stole some data files from the new android-based Eggman's lab and brought them home to find more about Silver as Tekos had a hazy memory of what his ancestors had told him. Once she checked the day he left for the past, which was going to be two days after she had found the files, she looked at the day in the past at which he would soon return, which was right after Sonic's last big fight, so she connected the two dates and pinpointed Silver's arrival, which would be at a forest near Glory's town due to the fact that this is near the place where Silver had left last time. So, Glory traveled throughout the forest and soon saw a flash of light shoot from the sky, and found out it was Silver._

_"So that's how? You're pretty smart for a descendant of someone as dull as Sonic(_"HEY!" Sonic yelled)_!" Silver pointed out._

_"Anyway, I need your help. You are aware of Eggman, right?" Glory asked._

_"Who isn't, his name is after an egg he probably ate for breakfast." Silver muttered._

_"Well, due to his activation of Ultimate, he and Ultimate rule over this place. Look at this." Glory ordered._

_So Silver and Glory look at Glory's communication watch as she turns the channels, and Eggman's face appears. _

_"Hello, slaves! I just want to say that more than half of this planet has been robotcized and I promise that you can look forward to the entire world being robots. If some think that it'll be better that way so the nightmare can end, EHH! I will continue to turn everyone in the entire known universe, solar system, and galaxy into my puppets! GOOD DAY... FOR ME AT LEAST! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" F. Eggman chants._

_"That's insane. I knew Eggman was a crazy maniac, but in the future, he's a mad scientist!" Silver said._

_"Yeah, I know. But maybe, if you go to the past and stop Eggman from activating his machine, Ultimate, we won't be in this mess! I suppose you have the ability to time-travel?" Glory asked._

_"Well, only on occasions. I usually get lucky and have someone like Eggman or my enemies do that kind-of-stuff for me." Silver cried._

_"Unbelievable, but I guess I was expecting to hear you say that." Glory said._

_"Hey, how old are you? I'm fourteen, so maybe we could hook up sometime!" Silver suggested._

_"I'm sixteen, you perv! And stop looking at me like that! We have things to do, follow me! I'll take you to Tekos, he'll use his powers to transport you, but know that it takes three whole hours and once it's completed, if you return to the past and have no way back, it's your problem!" Glory stated._

_"Ah, that's alright. It wouldn't be so bad hanging out with Sonic and Shadow anyway." Silver said._

_"I'm glad to hear you're so calm about this." Glory cried._

_"Ah, who am I kidding, living with Sonic will be torture, he'll always want to run off somewhere, and Shadow will just always be too serious about his G.U.N missions!" Silver thought._

_(At Teko's temple)_

_"Alright, we're here." Glory said, entering Teko's temple._

_Silver enters, and his mouth falls to the ground._

_"This is Tekos? But he seems like a giant fat-old geezer." Silver blurted._

_"WHY I NEVER? I'M THE REASON THIS WORLD IS STABLE, AS I CONTINUE USING MY POWERS TO STOP ULTIMATE FROM DESTROYING THIS WORLD!" Tekos yelled._

_Tekos is a giant blue echidna with white spots, and monk-like clothes, with a headband attached to his head._

_"I am sorry for his disobedience, Tekos." Glory stated._

_"Yeah, I just need your help to get back to the past so I can save our world." Silver said._

_"Oh, you're Silver the Hedgehog, the one who experienced time-travel so many time before! How did I overlook this? Of course I can help you, I do owe you for making me exist!" Tekos cried._

_"What do you mean?" Silver asked._

_"Everytime you and Sonic saved the world in the past, you saved millions in the future, including me. If it were not for you, I wouldn't even exist!" Tekos chanted._

_"Huh?" Glory asked._

_"Cool! Who knew I was that much of a hero?" Silver asked._

_Glory looks at Silver more emotional this time around, and realizes he is the hero she needs at the moment, and blushes._

_"Are you blushing?" Silver asked._

_"No! I have no time for girlie emotions right now, idiot!" Glory yelled._

_"Okay, okay, okay." Silver mutters._

_"I will begin the technique immediately!" Tekos yelled._

_"Thank you, sir!" Silver bowed._

_Two hours had passed since Tekos had entered his Mediation Zone, and Silver and Glory decided to get to know one another._

_"So what's Sonic like?" Glory asked out of curiosity._

_"Oh, he's like, well, a free idiot! He is fun to be with, ya know. In fact, even in the toughest situations, he still has a way of making everything a roller-coaster. It's beyond me how he ever got married for you to be born, so maybe his wife's gonna be Amy or... BLAZE? It can't be Blaze, she's my friend!" Silver yelled._

_"Wait, Blaze is a she, huh?" Glory replied, turning away in anger._

_"She's just a friend. Looks like someone's a bit jealous, eh?" Silver cried._

_"SHUT UP!" Glory screamed._

_"Hey, do you even have friends here?" Silver asked._

_"All of them have been robotcized." Glory sighed._

_"That's terrible. Doesn't it get lonely here?" Silver asked._

_"I have Tekos as a friend, and besides, romance can wait until after Eggman's defeated." Glory said._

_"Who said anything about romance?" Silver asked._

_Glory blushes once more._

_"Don't worry, once I return from the past, I'll live here with you and Tekos. My parents won't mind." Silver assured._

_"Really?" Glory asked._

_"Yep, of course!" Silver promised._

_Suddenly, Silver and Glory's faces looked at each other, and one another went in for a kiss. However, it was interrupted as Eggman's robotcized creatures broke into Tekos' temple._

_"What are they doing here?" Glory asked._

_"Beats me!" Silver cried._

_"Eggman must of sent them knowing we'd try to change history!" Glory yelled._

_A robot raced towards Glory and pummeled her to the ground, preparing to strike with a claw._

_"Huh? No... no... no... NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Glory screamed._

_"What's wrong?" Silver asked, defeating some robotcized creatures._

_"This is my friend, Molly The Chipmunk. She's a robot now, because I couldn't save her." Glory stated, in tears._

_"She's not your friend anymore, ATTACK it!" Silver ordered._

_"I can't, I can't." Glory cried._

_Robot Molly hits Glory to the wall, forcing Silver to use his telekenesis to turn off her systems. Glory races back to him, and grabs him out of fury._

_"Why'd you kill her? She was my friend! Tekos could of..." Glory started._

_"I didn't kill her, I turned her systems off. She can still be fixed, just like the other robots I just did this to." Silver revealed as Glory looks at the robots that are on the ground._

_"Oh, thank you." Glory said._

_"DONE!"_

_Tekos is seen with a portal above his head and his hands holding it open._

_"Well, Silver. Are you ready?" Tekos asked._

_"Yes." Silver said, preparing to enter._

_"WAIT!"_

_Silver and Tekos look at Glory, who is in tears._

_"DON'T DIE, SILVER! AND END EGGMAN'S RULE, PLEASE!" Glory yelled._

_"I will." Silver said._

_"Besides, you promised me you'd live here." Glory reminded._

_Tekos smiles, and uses his powers on Silver._

_"What'd you do to me?" Silver asks._

_"You'll see once you return to the past. NOW GO! I CANNOT HOLD THIS THING FOREVER!" Tekos yells._

_"Okay, see ya' guys!" Silver chants._

_"BYE!" Glory and Tekos shout._

_(So, Tekos helped me come here.)_

AFTER SILVER LEFT,

"Boy, I'm hungry. Glory, do you mind?" Tekos asks.

"I wonder if Silver was right about you, master." Glory mutters.

"DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU'VE WON?"

"Huh?" Glory and Tekos question.

Silver: _I was able to make it here by..._

Eggman punches Silver through a wall.

"That's enough from you! You're five minutes are up, boy!" Eggman yelled.

"Boy, when you said five minutes, you really meant it didn't you? Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Silver chanted, covered with bricks, with his face scratched up and damaged.

Eggman jumps into a custom-made robot of his, and races towards Silver as the hedgehog does the same.

"GO GET HIM, SILVER!" Sonic cheered.

"Hmph." Shadow muttered.

"I WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!" Silver yells.


End file.
